The EC version of The Phantom of the Opera
by smalltown2broadway
Summary: Raoul never knew Christine and she thought he was too fancy anyway.This is based on 2004 movie. Her angel has the advantage!This is my 1st phan fic so be nice!COMPLETE!
1. Think of Me

disclaimer:Iown nothing but the story plot the characters belong to gaston leroux and andrew lloyd webber(sorry for any misspelled words!)This whole story is based on the 2004 movie THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Reviews are always welcome!stormyrainedoncowgirl

Let the story begin there will prob. be a sequel and definately more than one chapter!

"Think of me think of me fondly when weve said goooodbyyyee..",rang Carlotta's ear shattering note.The managers stepped up to listen to the prima donna as to get to know the opera since they had upgraded from the junk buisness(or a Firman called it "scrap metal")to owning the Opera Populair!They were now rehursing for Hannibal."When you find that once again..",sang Carlotta everyone getting ready for the unbearable high note she was about to hit.Madame Giry stood and listened to the prima donna and examining her ballerinas as she stood she noticed Christine Daae and her own daughter Meg Giry whispering to one another.Christine noticed her intense and stern glare and quickly turned and silenced.

"You long to take..",Carlotta never had time to continue as a huge stage background came blundering atop her.gasped were heard through the crowds of performers as the ballerinas began screaming "Opera Ghost"!"Please monsuier it wasnt me no one is there!everyone looked up to find Joseph Buquet standing now at his post."Or if ther was..well then it must have been a ghost!"Firman and Andre' rolled their eyes as a note drifted out of what seemed to be nowhere!Madme Giry quickly picked it up all the while she has a very knowing look on her face.

"A note from the opera ghost monsuier he welcomes you to his opera and reminds you that he salary is due!"Madame Giry said."His Opera!",Firman spat.Andre the declared,and what is this nonsence about a salary."what he used to be payed 20,000 francs a month!",she answered wrather lightly."perhaps you could afford more with the Vicomte as your padawan".Carlotta began getting restless(she just had to be the center of attention)"Well,she spat,"You can just forget it brring my doggy i'm leaving!".Firman jumped trying to call her back once more,"plaese bella diva these thing do happen..",My No grrr" these tings do appen no unless ou stop these tings from appening tis ting do not appen!",and she turned on her heel and was gone!

"There must be an understudy!",Firman pointed out getting a little nervous.Monsiur Reyer took into the conversation this time"Understudy there is no understudy for La Carlotta!"This time Madame Giry spoke up,"Christine Daae could sing it sir"!

"This is doing nothing fr my patience",Andre observed "Alright"."alright from the top then mamselle"Reyer said fidgiting slightly."Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.Remember me ever so often promise me you'll try",Christine sang her voice clear as a belle.Everyone around stopped dead in their tracks she was most definately their new prima donna!Meg though was too caught up although Christine did not agree Meg thought that the Vicomte de Chagney was the most handsome man she had ever seen and stared intently as he watched the ballerina he also didn't seem too interested in Christine.

So waht do yall think?Second chapter will come shortly sorry i barely mentioned Erik or christine this is mostly like a prologue but ya know!REVIEW PLEASE!

your obedient servant,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	2. My Angel of Music

Hi again everyone hope yall liked the last chapter i decided to go ahead and update so anyone who reviewed I'll reconise you later promise!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine walked into her dressing room finally with Madame Giry at her tail shewing off any annoying fans. Christine sat at her vanity wishing she could go to sleep. They had just finished a performance infront of billions. "You did very well my dear he is pleased with you", with that Madame Giry handed a blood red rose with a signature black satin ribbon tied on it to Christine. Then she exited the room quietly.

"Christine, Christine...",Meg said rushing into the room. "He looked at me and smiled he also seemed to be watching me when I danced and he's so handsome Oh Christine...Meg was cut short as Christine's curiosity got the best of her" Who Meg who?". "The Vicomte silly ",Meg answered but dropped the smile as her friend cringed "Ewww "he is how shall i put it so fancy!", Christine said at the mention of him, she had her thoughts on what a handsome guy should look like and she could not see how the Vicomte was anywhere near the thought! "Oh Meg I'm happy for you I really am it's just oh i don't know he seems like...well he seems like he be good for you...,Christine sighed.

Meg bent over to say a thank you to Christine and noticed the blood red rose. "Christine did the Phantom of the Opera give you this?" ,Meg asked as she rememberd the story Joseph Buquet had once told. "Oh Meg don't be silly there is no such thing. .You remember how i told you about my Angel of music, well I think it was he who gave me this!", Christine eyes wandered to a dreamy stare how she wished her angel was a human of flesh. "Christine why would an angel tie black around anything!", Meg all of a sudden got worried what if it was the phantom pretending to be her angel. Christine yawned and Meg remembered just how late it was her mother was going to kill her she quickly exited the room after hugging Christine.

Christine stared at the rose humming a very familier tune. She got up to change. When she came out she was wearing her corset, underskirt, and her leg stockings with a bueatifull robe that Madme Giry had given her for Christmas around it all. She turned her gaze back to the rose she didn't even notice the hand that reached for the key on the door. When she turned back a deep melodic voice filled the room it was entrancing. She listened carefully and knew excactly who the voice belonged to… her angel!

"Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guild me.Angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master!", She sang hoping to finally meet the one who had inspired her voice. His answer was pure and caring "Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!" after Christine answered the mirror seemed to magically open and before her stood no angel but a man who was all she dreamed of, a man who was tall and handsome but, there was one difference he had a white mask covering half his face. At first Christine was furious this man who had called himself her angel had lied but in another way she was relieved.

Her wish had come true he was of flesh and blood and was standing before with an inviting hand outstreched to her. With out a second glance she took it and although she could not admit it yet she knew in her heart she had fallen in love with her angel!

ECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

I hope yall enjoyed that as much as i did writing i'll continue updating soon don't forget to review the angel sees the angel knows. HAPPY 4th by the way!

Your always obedient servant,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	3. The Music of the Night

Hi again to anyone who is reading this I have gotten 0 reviews so far so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter please if your reading this review! Thanks!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine was led through the mirror quietly as she was entranced in thought of her angel. The passage was illuminated bueatifuly with candles and carvings. Christine was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as a peircing neigh sounded through the walls and before her stood a dark colored horse. She looked from the horse to her angel with a questioning glance. He just lifted her so she could be seated on the majestic animal.

As the horse decended the stairs Christine's thoughts wandered again. Does my angel have a name, why does he wear a mask, why did he lie to me, and so on Christine wondered until she felt stong arms go around her pulling her gently from the horse. The next thing she knew she was in a gondala going across a merky lake. As she entered closer to a gate which was slowly rising

she saw glowing candles rise from the water making it capable for her to see a home or lair or something but anyway it was incredable to her eyes.

The boat stopped and the masked man jumped from it to the shore. Quicker than she could blink his melodic voice filled the air once again in a song of music and night. Christine eyes stared at the man before her maybe she could look beyond the mask it couldn't be that bad he was so handsome anyway. Christine had a smile on that could have lit up a room, Erik noticed. When Christine looked up she saw that oh so inviting hand reach out to her again and she took it willingly listening to the bueaty of his voice.

He was so close and all too soon he backed away walking behind her as he continued the song." Let your soul take you where you lone to be...",he sang bellowing out the last word. Christine breath quikend as he gently cuped her face "Only then can you belong to me". Christine's eyes widened "what was he implyng", she asked herself. Soon he was standing behind her and she leanded into his touch he slowly took her hand and brought it to his face. And yet again he backed away leaving her puzzled. He didn't release her hand this time though and led her straight to a curtain. She gave him a very sincere smile as he looked at her and he returned it.

He slowly reached out and the curtain opened. What Christine saw was something she couldn't explain. There was a life size manequin that looked excactly like her! Then Christine was shocked it had a wedding dress on. She couldn't believe it did he love her or.. before she could think anymore she felt strong arms break her fall and everything went black!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

so how was it?Good bad horrible?PLEASE review!

Your obedient servant,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	4. Sorrow

hi again(I wish someone would read this)(and review!)i wrote this chapter right now i'm trying to keep erik in character and i hope that it works.For those of you who look for fluff there will also be a fluff chapter later!i know this is like excactly like the movie but i'm leading up to new adventures.THANKS!

ECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine's eyes slowly opened to an oddly familier tune and she noticed she was laying in a comfortable bed with red satin sheets.In front of her she could see a monkey music box which was the source of the tune.She solembly got up and the memories of the nights events flooded her mind.

"I remember there was mist,swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake,there were candles all around,and on the lake there was a boat.In the boat there was a man",she sang as Erik looked up from his work.He was still wearing the mask and he had changed into a white flowing shirt.Christine gasped to herself,she wanted to run up and embrace him and never let go but she just stood there watching him.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked up to him caressing his face lightly.He leaned into her touch but all too quikly for him to realize the masked was off of his face.He jumped up in terror knocking Christine to the floor"CURSE YOU!",he shouted.Christine's eyes widened what had she done!"YOU LITTLE BLIND PANDORA!",he yelled at her uncovering a mirror"THIS IS WHAT YOU WHANTED TO SEE?CURSE YOU!",he gasped realizing the fear he just caused her.

Christine though was not enraged by his outrage but more sorrowfull for what she had done she had just lost his trust!"How could I be so cruel?",she thought.Erik spoke up,"Oh Christine".She leaned up and handed him the mask."I'm sorry",she whispered."Come we must return those fools who run my theatre will be missing you",Erik answered he hadn't even heard her apologie.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECEC

When Christine arrived back to the dormatories she heard the news from Meg that Carlotta was back and that she had gotten the lead in Il Muto.Christine sighed she would never be free from sorrow.She wished she could see her angel and she wished she knew his name she felt horrible.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

thanks to you all who read this updates will come soon!sorry its so much like the movie right now!

Your again always obedient servant,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


	5. All I ask of you EC version

hi again(if anyone would read this),WARNING!this is the chapter with fluff!If you don't like fluff don't read this chapter but you'll probably miss out!PLEASE REVIEW!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Tthe night had come for the performance of Il Muto,Carlotta was as always ear shattering with the high note and her voice was ringing through the crowd.Christine Daae's voice however could not be heard because she had been put with the silent role.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be left empty?",A voice boomed from above making the chandelier shake.Gasps were heard from the audience and a couple of ballet girls again yelled "Opera Ghost".Christine eyes grew wide"It's him",she said not realizing she said it out loud."Your part is silent little toad",Carlotta spat.

The audience screamed Carlotta had just croaked!She started again trying to regain composure but"CROAK",she went again."Why?",Christine asked hoping that the phantom could hear her.The curtain closed in order to not mess up the show any more than it was.Christine felt her arm being grabbed and she was drug out by monsuier Andre infront of the billions of people."When the part will be played by Christine Daae",Firman announced.

"But for now we give you the ballet from act3 of tonights performance",Firman said shakily.The curtains were there for opened and Christine was shocked and ran as fast as she could to the rooftop.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind",Christine sang.Her heart had been crushed her angel truly was the Phantom of the Opera."Why?",she asked out loud,"I can't believe this",she whispered."IT WAS NOT YOUR PLACE TO EMBARESS US LIKE THAT",she shouted to the sky.

A single tear rolled down Erik's face.He had dissapointed Christine in every way he possibly could."Christine",he sang softly,then he gasped he had given himself away."Angel?",she asked.

Erik stepped out revieling himself to her."Why?",she screamed confused she beat on his chest.Erik stood there acccepting the small blows that came from her delicate hands.

"Christine shhhhhh",he answered embracing her.Tears ran freely down her cheeks and his now.She leaned into his arms"How can I want to hate him amd yet still love him",she asked herself."I'm so sorry",he answered.He was truly sorry that he hurt her but he knew he wasn't sorry for embaressing Carlotta.

"No more talk of darkness forget your wide eyed fears I'm nothing will harm you my words will warm and calm you",he sang softly in her ear he knew he could torment her any more with his life of darkness she was an angel of light."Let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears i'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guild you.",he answered holding onto her tighter.

"Christine I love you",he whispered.She looked up shocked was it true all this time of hoping and it was true!His face no longer made a difference to her she had always known she loved him."I love you too",she answered shyly."But angels usually have names",she said.His face could have made her laugh non stop had she seen it.She loved him even after she had seen his face she love him."My name is Erik",he answered.

"Well Erik",she returned and began to sing softly again"Say you'll love me every waking moment,turn my head with talk of summertime.Say you need me with you now and always promise me that all you say is true thats all I ask of you."Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime lead me save me from my solitude.Shre each day with me each night each moring that's all I ask of you,

Christine and Erik were now standing holding each other still in there embrace.Erik then slipped a letter into Christine's cloak pocket.Christine backed up from the embrace slowly and then...TBC

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

sorry youll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens!SORRY!but it will keep you guessing!PLEASE REVIEW!sorry also for the fluff but I just had to do it I always thought the rooftop scene should have been EC!

Your always obedient servant

S.R.O.C.

A.K.A(stormyrainedoncowgirl)


	6. Getting ready for Masquerade

hi again I can't help but continue this is my fav. chapter!there will be just a little bit more fluff and Erik was definately out of character I know,but I just had to do it!PLEASE REVIEW!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine looked up into Erik's green/blue eyes.Erik's eyes locked with Christine's chocolate ones and they leaned up to each other their lips were almost touching when BAM!The door to the rooftop slammed open.Erik grabbed Christine quickly and hid behind the statue of appolo.Christine leaned slightly to see who it was and she saw Meg.

Meg had tears streaming down her cheeks.BAM!the door went again this time the Vicomte De Chagney stepped out."Meg what is it?",he asked."You were hugging that girl!",Meg pointed out"I guess it really was foolish to think a Vicomte could love a ballet rat",she said tears running down her white made up face."Meg are you kidding,That was my sister",he said.

Meg turned around and faced him a smile played across her lips slowly they leaned in and gently there lips met.Christine cringed but was also happy for Meg when she turned back they were both gone."You must go,they'll wonder where you are",Erik said.Christen embraced him one last time and ran.Erik watched her go realizing that just maybe his life was turning around.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

It was the night of the masked ball and Christine stood in her pink gown with white gloves.She had on a white mask with pink flowers.She wished Erik could come.Meg stood behind her fixing her hair.Christine remembered the letter Erik had given her earlier and reached for it on the dresser.It was in his signature blood red ink and she picked up.Before she could read any of it Meg had reached behind her and grabbed it."Who's Erik?",she asked."Meg give it!He's just someone I know very well!",Christine answered.Meg noticed how when she mentioned it her eyes went to a dreamy stare."You love this Erik don't you?",Meg asked.

"YES!",Christine blurted but then clasped her hand over her mouth.Meg screamed all of a sudden and dropped the letter to the ground."This Erik has the same handwriting and ink that the Phantom of the Opera does Christine!",Meg yelled"SHHH!",Christine yelled back"Meg can you keep a secret?",Christine asked.Meg nodded.Christine then told her the whole story of Erik and what had happened.She didn't even notice Madame Giry standing in the secret doorway.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine glanced from left to right at the masked ball.She noticed Meg dancing with the Vicomte.While Christine and Meg had been in the dressing room Meg had also told Christine about her "secret" engagement.The room was filled with glorious music and everyone had a smile on.Christine realized that if Erik did show up no one would probably even notice.TBC

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECCECE

thanks please review!Hope you liked it.Too bad the moment was ruined for Erik and Christine huh?Don't worry it gets better!

Your obedient servant ,

S.R.O.C

(stormyrainedoncowgirl)


	7. Masquerade Sorrow

Hi everyone!Sorry about spacing and all that stuff.My brain is pretty much fried from remembering anything about school.I'll try to improve.I'll make Erik a little more "himself in this chapter!He seemed to sweet in the last couple.But you got to remember he was always nice to Christine,and he doesn't want to blow his chance at someone loving him.THANKS 4 REVIEWING!please review again as many times as you wish.Oh and give me some ideas I'm fresh out!Any way here we go Ch.7

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine turned quickly as she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder.She had been so caught up in the Masquerade that she had forgotten anyone else was around.When she turned her eyes locked on a man wearing red.He was tall and had black hair that was slicked back.

"Erik!",Christine half whispered.

In response Erik put a finger to his lips he didn't wan't any trouble(not yet that is!).When he looked down Christine had wrapped her arms around him and had her head on his chest.They began to dance lightly.This is the first time Erik had been around any of these people without them screaming.

"Forgive me Christine",Erik said as he leaned over"The managers must be taught a lesson.

Christine looked at him puzzled.What did he mean?Erik broke from there embrace lightly and gently kissed her forhead before walking off.Christine turned around and he was gone.It was like he had vanished.

Christine turned back sharptly as the happy music of the Masquerade had turned to an abrupt mysterious tune.Christine gazed lifted to the stairs where she saw Erik! Gasps were heard through the crowd as he decended the stairs drawing his sword.

"Why so silent good monsuiers?Did you think that I had left you for good?",he asked in a chiding tone.

Christine's eyes brimmed with tears as he pointed the sword at Piangi,Carlotta,and the managers.Why did he have to be so ignorant sometimes.She couldn't understand the change of attitude.She made up her mind and walked up the stairs to him.

She noticed that he had seen the managers roll their eyes and his temper would not last long.She seemed to not care though as she walked closer grabbing him by the arm.(something she might not should have done in this moment),

"STOP!",she yelled,"What are you doing?",tears were running down her cheeks now.

Erik stood in shock had SHE just told HIM what to do.This was the last straw.

"You do not pressume to give me orders!",he shouted"You belong to ME!

With that he ran from the stairs and was gon e in a flash of smoke.Christine acted as if nothing was wrong and as quickly as she could fled the scene.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Madame Giry walked into Christine's dressing room.Christine was crying now.Her mask had been removed from the ball and she had her head in her hands.Madame Giry walked over to her and placed loving hands on her shoulders she knew something like this would happen.

"Christine,I know he still loves you Erik just needs his space sometimes.

"How do you...",she was cut short

"I heard you and Meg talking,and I've known Erik for a long while my dear",she answered,"I think later you should read the note he gave you.Christine Erik did not have the best past my dear it's new for him to feel loved",she leaned over and hugged Christine.

"He has always been there,I've never seen this side of him before",she said wiping the tears from her swollen eyes.The makeup she had worn looked a wreck now from the tears.

"How did you meet him?",Christine asked.

With that Madame Giry told her the story of the Gypsies and how he came to be at the opera house.Christine now had even more tears.

"You would think",she said"That I would have pity now but for some reason reason it just makes me feel for him even more,I love him Madame Giry!",she said

Neither one of them had noticed the figure in the shadow of the mirror.

ECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECEECE

so what yall think I tried to fix the punc. and stuff.I also tried to make Erik more Erikish.Hope yall like it.Updates will come soon.THANKS!OH AND REVIEW!the angel sees the angel knows!

your obedient servant,

s.r.o.c.


	8. Wandering Child

Hi again.THANKS to all of you who reviewed YALL ROCK!I hope that this chapter is better than some I'm working on the kinks!(this is my 1st phanphic so...)I'm thinking I'll write a sequel or 1 chapter fluff to go with this story when I finish.Do yall think I should?THANKS again!and as always I beg you to review!

P.S I need ideas!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine woke ubruptly from a horrid dream.Madame Giry had told Christine of the terrorizing letters Erik had written Andre and Firman.Madame Giry had also told her of the plan to get the police to come to Erik's "Don Juan Triumphant" performance.

Christine remembered rehearsing for that performance for what seemed like ages.She couldn't stand her scenes with Piangi playing Don Juan.She was the lead roll of Amnita and she had to speak of passion to Carlotta's lover.Christine imagined Erik writing something so passionate and a chill ran up her spine.

Christine's dream had hurt her heart deeply.The dream was of her father and Erik both being killed.She couldn't imagine life without Erik not now after she had already truly lost her father.Christine got up putting on as many black things as she could find and walking down the winding steps of the Opera Populair.

Christine reached to the hand that helped her into the carriage and the horses neighed as the buggy took off into the mist of the morning.

"In sleep he sang to me",she sang higher than she ever had on this praticular song,"In dreams he came.That voice which calls to me and speaks my name".

The carriage driver looked back at her.The cloack he wore covered every part of him so she could not tell if she knew the man or not.Erik hated tricking Christine but he whanted to make sure she was safe on her journey.

ECECECECECECECCECECECECECEECECECECECECECECEECECECECEECECE

Christine finally made her way up to her fathers grave.When she reached it she fell to her knees crying soft tears.Erik could not stand to see her tears and he wanted to comfort the only person who had ever shown him any sign beyond hatred.

"Wandering child so lost so helpless yearning for my guildence", he sang.

"Angel or Father Friend or Phantom?",she asked in the tune.

Erik then stepped from the Shadows and came to her.

"Just Erik",he answered her.He was still a little angry with her but,he could not hold it any longer as she gave him the most caring smile he had ever seen.Before either of them knew what was happening Christine had pressed her lips to his throwing her arms around him.He didn't respond before she pulled away looking at him shyly.

"I'm sorry.You must think me a fool now right?I mean I was...just...",she was cut short this time by Erik repeating her action.Her arms went around his neck and she returned the kiss gently.He shyly traced the outline of her jaw before the kiss was broken.They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.This was for both of them.Their first kiss.

"We must get you back to the Opera house",he told her

Christine's eyes fell but she knew it was true she shivered lightly and leaned on to Erik for warmth.He gently put his arm around her and led her back to the carriage.He only hoped she wouldn't hate him after he fufilled his plan during Don Juan Triumphant.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECEECECEECECECECECEECECECEE

SO?This was my new fav. chapter to write. I hope yall like it.You can tell me what you thought by reviewing!PLEASE no critisism I'm trying!

LOVE YA ALL!

your obedient servant,

s.r.o.c


	9. The Point of no Return

Hello,I would like to thank all of you who reviewed so nicely.Thank you also for not as much critisism!Well I'm glad thet yall have liked it so far.On with the next chapter!Oh yeah sould I make a sequel when this is over?

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

The night had come too quickley for Don Juan Triumphant.Christine tried not to get frustrated with the fact that this was one opera she did not want the main part in.She wished Erik could have played Don Juan himself,then she probabaly would not have had a problem being the passion filled person that the character of Amnita seemed to be.

The audience had soon filled in the seats.The curtains raised and the show began.Christine waited solembly for her scene with Piangi.She wished there was some way she didn't have to do this and she prayed for Erik's safety hoping he would not show up.

Christine finally walked on stage and sang her first part.Sitting down with the rose she held in her hand she studied it waiting to hear the voice of Piangi.She finally heard a voice that was so close to a whisper she barely heard and heard two men exit the stage.The next thing she heard made her breath catch.

"You have come here in persuit of your deepest erge,in persuit of that wish which till' now has been silent..silent,the voice sang.

Chrisine turned.That voice could never be the voice of Piangi.This voice was the voice that had captivated her sole.This voice belonged to Erik.He walked closer to her as her eyes were glued to him.He wore a black outfit with a black cloak.She could also see under the black vest he wore that he had worn the flowing white shirt he had worn when she had ruthlessly discarded his mask from his face.

Christine stood as he walked closer circling her as if she were the animal and he were the vulture.She then felt the swish of his cloak as he stood behind her.She felt as if she couldn't breath as his hands went to her neck and all too soon he ran his hands down her arm releasing her from his grasp.She then remembered hat Amnita was sopposed to play hard to get and she backed away.

He finished his part and Christine tried not to gasp as she knew it was her time to sing.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry to that moment when speach dissapears into silence...silence.I have come here hardly knowing the reason why",she sang the next few words and blushed as she realized how close to truth they were.She then decended one flight of stairs singing all the while has he decended the other flight.

When they met at the bridge their voices blended in a duet as they walked closer.Erik discarded his cape as Christine and his passion grew.They walked closer still and when they met in the middle their hands went to each others waist.Christine hand drew father down and he spun her bfore he couldn't take anymore as they sang the final words the audience sat still.

Christine tried not to cry as Erik leaned into her ear and sang,

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime lead me save me srom my solitude say you want me with you here beside you ANYWHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TO CHRISTINE THAT'S ALL I ASK OF...,before he could finish she had pressed her lips to his kissing him with all the love she felt in that moment.He then slipped a ruby red ring on her finger.In this movement she had broken this kiss and sang,

"Love me that's all I ask of you...",as she finished the words the managers snapped out of their trance and gave the signal for the police to fire.Just as the gun went off Erik and Christine had dropped through a trap door.Neither one had noticed that the rope to their escape was attached to the rope to the chandelier!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

well there you go!REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Down once more

hi again!sorry it took me so long to update!anyway here we go Ch.10!PLEASE REVIEW!feel free to review more than once

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine clung to Erik for dear life as they went falling down into darkness.Christine finally let out a little squeel as they hit bottom!Christine looked around trying to adjust her eyes,she could see nothing.She heard screams from above and scampered to the nearest thing she could find which just happened to be Erik.

"Christine I'm afraid that I had no time to check the line I pulled before we went down.I fear it might have been attached to the chandelier.If that is the case Christine the whole opera house should be in flames by now!",Erik stated firmly.

Christine gasped they would think he had meant for this to happen and they would come looking for The Phantom of the Opera!Erik embraced Christine lightly before grabbing her and and leading her through the passageway.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

When Christine and Erik finally arrived at his house under the opera,Erik told her to pack her bags.When she and Erik decended from their seperate rooms each held a bag.

"Christine,we will stay with Madame Giry tonight and in the morning we will flee Paris!",Erik said.Casting is eyes down he then added,"If you do not wish to come I understand.".

"I would follow you anywhere there's nothing left for me here!",she answered before throwing her arms around him and kissing his lips.

Erik embraced her deepening the kiss as Christine made a small sound in her throat Erik jerked away.

"Shhh",he then grabbed her hand and a candelabra.When they stopped in front of a mirror Erik smashed it revieling a passageway.Erik and Christine walked through escaping the mob and heading to Madame Giry's.

ECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECEECECECEECECECECECECECECEC

soooo?Hope yall liked it!Updates will come soon!PLEASE PLEASE review I am NOT too proud to beg!SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!I know it's totaly rough draft but..getting you ready for the good stuff that will come later!

Your obidient servant,

s.r.o.c.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECEECECECE

**angel of mystery:**thanks for the review!I know what ya mean.Andre and Firman always seem to get in the way!

**tink20:**thanks!hope this update wasn't too late.You think like me EC!Review again!Keep in touch I like what you have to say!

**erikphan24601:**Thanks to you too!I wish this could have happened to but ya know.Please keep reviewing!

**blahblahblah27:**Thank you very much!It seems there are more EC fans than I thought.Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**trisana:**LOL I can just imagine that!laghs really hard!Thanks!pleas review once again!I'll take as many as I can get!

**mrsphantom1029:**Thank you!Love the screen name L.O.L!

**FallenScarletRose:**Thans to you too!Please review again!Oh by the way LOVE the screen name!So cool!

**Aratari:**Thanks...

**FantazmFairy:**Thanks 4 the tips!

**WildPixieChild:**Thanks..I'll try working out the problems...?


	11. On the Road

Hey everyone thank you all for the reviews!sorry it took so long to update!Here we go Ch.11

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECCECECECECE

Meg had followed her mother down a winding stair case.They had to escape before the fire destroyed everything.Meg's mind wandered to Raoul, would he survive?Tears streamed down her face at the thought of never seeing him again and she gripped his engagement ring in her palm.

"MEG GIRY!",Madame Giry finally yelled snapping Meg out of her thoughts.

Meg looked up to see the door Madame Giry had just revealed to her annd they walked through out into the night and the diamond speckled sky.They would take refuge in the small home in the forest.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine's grip on Erik's gloved hand tightened as they came to a passage filled with smoke,a passage with no candles,a passage that was pitch black and therefor was unable to be seen.Erik put his arm slightly around Christine's arm as he knew she would be frightened.

"Christine do not worry,I am to put you on the back of Ceaser do not release my hand until you are sure you are on good I will climb behind you and we will get ourselves to Madame Giry's hous as quikley as possible!",he then placed his hand around her waist and lifted her to the horse.After a second of movement Christine finally released his hand.

Christine felt Erik's arms snake themselves yet again around her waist after he had climbed up behind her.He soon grabbed the reins giving Ceaser the sign to go ahead into the night.Christine felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought of Erik's touch.How could the lightest place of his skin on her make her feel like she would not survive if he was not always beside her.

"So earlier in Don Juan was your answer a yes or no my dear?",Erik whispered.

It took Christine only a second to realize what he meant and turned to reply,"How could you even think it would be no?You know my answer so do not ask or doubt my love for you,She said looking down at the ruby red ring on her finger the moonlight shimmering off of it.It was so simple and yet so beutifull.Christine grinned at the thought that her and Erik were soon to be wed!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

so what ya think?I know I know t's short but I have to get off the computer!PEASE REVIW PLEASE!Thanks

your always obedient servant,

s.r.o.c.

**littledaae323:**thank you so much keep reviewing I like your comments!

**trisana:**ooh thank you!

**FallenScarletRose:**That would be cool!Thank you ever so much please keep reviewing!

**Adalia Glenys:**Not to sound totally stupid but...What's the difference and which one do you believe this story to be?THANKS!

**erikphan24601:**Thanks I believe you are right!Erik is like my favorite guy character in like movie/musical/book although I prefer the movie and musical I bow to Leroux's idea for he is the one who gave Erik life!Kay is also brilliant but anyway THANKS!keep on reviewing!

**intoxicated by eriks music:**Thank you kindly!Please don't forget to review!LOL

**laddyflutter:**please excuse my dumb blondeness I apologize!

**tink20:**Awesome!THANKS.Keep those review coming.

P.S. everyone please if you review tell me what your favorite and least fav. chapters are so I'll know what to work on!


	12. Traveling and Nightmares

hi again everyone I only got a couple of reviews on my last update so I decided to go ahead and update!CH.12...

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

The thundering of Ceaser's hooves finally ceased and Erik jumped from the saddle awakening Christine from the slumber he had no clue she was in.

"Christine we're here mon ange" ,he said lifting Christine from the saddle before tying Ceaser to the nearest post. Christine rubbed her eyes and looked around remembering what had come to be. Her eyes settled on the small house. She realized that it probably only had two bedrooms and therefore would be crowded.

"Erik how many days are we to stay here?" ,she asked sleepiness evident in her voice. Eik held up his finger telling Christine without words that it would only be for one night and Christine followed Erik as he led the way inside.

When the door creaked open Madame Giry looked up from her place on the couch her eyes darting from Erik to Christine and back again.

"All we ask is for one night Madame until we can flee Paris and start a new life", Erik said breaking the silence. Madame Giry nodded. This time her eyes settled on Christine.

"Christine my dear you are okay with this?", she asked.

"Yes, Erik and I are to be married and that's all I could ask for is a life with him", Christine answered glancing at Erik.

Madame Giry nodded again and went to fetch blankets for the couch and floor. It turned out Christine was wrong there was only one room in the tiny house which held two beds. One for Meg and one for Madame Giry.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

It was long after Madame Giry had retired and (Meg had been asleep when they got there) Erik and Christine sat talking and laughing by the fire. Christine had never heard Erik laugh before this moment and it made her heart glow to see him happy. The candles were so dim that barely even outlines could be seen of the engaged couple, and Christine stared at the fire for a moment as there was a silence between the two. Christine yawned abruptly not realizing until now how tired she'd become.

"Erik, will you sing for me?", Christine asked leaning onto the side of the couch. Erik then began to sing the music of the night watching as Christine slowly drifted off to sleep. When the song had finished Erik gently lifted Christine from her place on the floor. He chuckled slightly when Christine's arms held around his neck and she leaned her face onto his chest. He slowly began to lay her on the couch and her grip became tighter.

"Don't get too comfortable I have to put you down now. Let go mon ange", Erik caringly whispered. Christine moaned and if it was possible tightened her grip more. She was persistent on not releasing Erik from her grasp.

Erik began to pry her hands from his dark locks of hair and heard Christine murmer a "no" under her breath, this was turning out to be a lot harder then he planned. He tried again and succeded this time in waking Christine. He then noticed a scared look in Christine's eyes as she clenched his shirt in her hands. Erik finally figured out that she hadn't been having a pleasent dream and that was the meaning of the tight hold she had held on him. Erik gently laid her down tucking her in. "Mon ange you must let go. You need your sleep I will be right her next to you on the floor", Erik said. Christine released him but then gave him a frightened look.

"Erik please lay with me if only for a while, I can't sleep without your protection knowing that the dream may come back.", Christine begged a single tear running down her cheek. Erik gently sat down on the edge of the couch asChristine leaned on his chest nuzzling him softly. Erik covered her lightly and put the dim candle out as they drifted off to sleep.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECCEECECCECECECECECCECECECECECEC

I just totally don't know what to say right now this took FOREVER well actually it didn't take that long but it felt like it did. So o o o? What ya think? I'll thank my reviewers later I promise! PLEASE REVIEW I have to know what yall thought of this chapter !It was really fun to write! Okay, well goodnight.

Your obedient servant,

s. r. o. c.


	13. A Weird Surprise

Hi again everybody sorry I haven't updated in so long but anyway here ya go...

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECE

Erik's eyes slowly opened as bright sunlight filled the small room.He had not slept this well in a while and he felt refreshed and happy.Placing his feet on the floor he attempted to get up and then noticed Christine's weight on him.A smile played across his lips as he saw the smile on her face.Slowly he slipped from underneath her and stepped into the kitchen.

Erik jumped as he saw Madame Giry standing with her hands on her hips,he was not expecting anyone to be up at this hour.

"I see you two only needed one blanket last night...I would very much like an explanation Erik!",Madame Giry said tapping her foot on the ground.Erik's eyes went wide as he realized what she could have thought.

"Nothing happened we were just talking and Christine had a nightmare.That's all!",Erik answered as his temper grew at the thought of him taking advantage of anyone.Madame Giry's shoulders fell and her stern expression turned to a relieved one.She finally nodded.

"Well we might as well get started with Christine's surprise.You didn't by any chance tell her?",Madame Giry asked the stern expression returning.Erik laughed and shook his head they needed to hurry.Erik finally walked to the door opening it for Madame Giry as he went to wake Christine he knew this was going to be a hard surprise but a fun one too!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

"Meg I don't understand why you want me to try my wedding dress on when it means nothing.",Christine said as Meg stood by her in the room that Madame Giry and Meg shared.

"Well I'm not going to be at your wedding so I want to see you in it!",Meg answered trying to hide the excitment in her voice as Christine got up to try the dress on.The plan was working!

When Christine had finally agreed to let Meg do her hair and makeup she looked stunning!The veil had been lightly placed on her head and she slowly stood.

"Now come on",Meg said,"We have to show my mother!"

ECECEECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

When Christine finally reached the bottom stairs Erik stepped out from the kitchen smiling at her .Christine's eyes widened and she tried to turn but Erik caught her arm

"Christine Meg told me how you always wanted an outdoor wedding so I have talked with Madame Giry and if you would like we can be married today before we leave Paris and that way Meg can be there!",Erik told her watching as her eyes filled with excitement.She then turned and hugged Meg and Erik.

"That explains the weird way you guys have been acting",Christine said as she grabbed Erik's hand,"I would love to be married now but I thought we had to leave".

"We leave at nightfall",Erik said as he led Christine outside.Meg ran upstairs to change and get Christine's bouquet.Soon Erik and Christine were going to be husband and wife!

ECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECE

Thanks to all of you who reviewed please do so again!Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. A Weddings and more Surprises

Hello again! Thanks are given to all of you who reviewed and I would also like to apologize for the long period of time that I didn't update! Anyway here ya go next chapter (If ya don't like fluff I suppose you won't like this chapter!)Oh and also I will ask all of you to answer this question :Should I keep Meg and Raoul together or break them up review with your answers please!

ECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine fiddled with the ribbons tied around the scarlet roses as she got ready to walk down the isle to Erik. She could not believe how lucky she was to have all of her dreams come true. Meg and Madame Giry stood at the end of the clearing in the woods with Erik waiting for her entrance. The priest that Madame Giry had went to fetch stood also with the three, a bible in his hand. Meg looked wonderful she had on a beautiful pink dress that matched her mother's lavender one. The person that stood out the most though was Erik, he looked stunning and Christine could not keep her eyes off him as she stepped closer every second.

Christine finally reached her friends and turned to face Erik as the vows were begun and the rings were exchanged between the two. Erik's heart leapt as the priest finaly announced them husband and wife and he was given permission to kiss the bride. Meg's eyes filled with tears and Madame Giry sighed as Erik took Christine into his arms and placed a small and tender kiss upon her rosy lips. When the kiss was broken and the priest departed, Erik looked up to see the sun setting and he left to fetch Ceaser for the long journey ahead.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Christine stumbled up the stairs in the flowing gown to change into some travel clothes. When she had finally pulled her cloak over her head she reached into the pocket and felt something. When she pulled it out and examined it she noticed that it was a letter from Erik to her and she remembered that he had given it to her on the rooftop. Slowly she opened it reading it and understanding that it was a song he must have written for her. She smiled and folded it back into her pocket, walking down the steps to bid farewell to Meg and Madame Giry.

ECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECEECECECECECEC

Christine's eyes opened as Ceaser jumped a log in the path .She had been asleep and was very restless but decided to stay awake anyways. Turning her head she looked at Erik who had a stern look on his face as he stared dead ahead.

"Erik, where are we going?", Christine asked. Erik didn't answer and she didn't persist she just shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

ECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECEECEECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine's opened her eyes once again this time after a dreamless sleep and she found herself on a white divan. She had no clue where she was and searched for any explanation. She finally got up and walked to the window, from it she could only see a forest and a beautiful lake. She then turned and noticed an unbelievable spiral staircase to the right and a huge music room to the left. Christine's head spun as she realized she hadn't seen Erik and her worries caught up with her before she blacked out.

ECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECE

Christine felt a warm cloth on her head and she finally squinted her eyes just enough to see Erik's masked face staring at her with concern. When she realized what had made her blank out she threw her arms around him and whispered, "Mon Erik", before kissing his lips. Erik chuckled and helped her up off of the bed.

"Welcome home mon ange, you can thank Madame Giry for it being so big I tried to tell her it would be too large but she insisted", Erik said as Christine examined the master bedroom that connected to a luxurious bathroom. Her eyes wandered to the bed and she found it covered in red satin sheets just like the swan bed she had slept in at the opera house.

"And this. .this is_ our _room?" ,she asked a small smile playing across her lips at Erik's expression. He finally nodded before she scampered off to see the other four bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, and two bathrooms. She remembered seeing the music room but decided to check it out again but she jumped when she saw a red headed girl cleaning and dusting the piano that stood on the hard wood floor. Erik finally found her and placed his arms around her from behind making her jump again.

"Who is she?", she whispered to Erik trying not to sound rude.

"Our maid Sandra", he answered as she nodded.

Finally Christine made her way outside finding a wonderful rose garden and gazebo that she hadn't noticed earlier. Everything was so beautiful , it was just too much for her and she couldn't believe that Erik had gone to all this trouble. She finally decided to go inside and see Erik before she began to miss him too much.

ECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Soooo ? Please review! I hope you all liked it I was going to add more but I decided to wait and use all those thoughts for the next chapter. Anyway please answer my question at the top by reviewing THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!I will update soon...

Your obedient servant,

s.r.o.c.


	15. In Sickness and in Health

you still have one last chance to state your opinion reviewers I've had one say break em up and another say don't DO I BREAK MEG AND RAOUL UP?YES OR NO REVIEW WITH ANSWER! Anyways here ya go ch.15 yay!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Warmth and sunshine flooded the silken bedroom as the first sign of dawn came rising above the hills. Christine's as opened as memories flooded her mind of the night before. Technically it was her wedding night since she slept through everything else but she would not ask to go back not now. She remembered standing on the gazebo ready to go see Erik when it began to ran and she had to go inside anyways. Drenched to the bone she decided to change and when she had descended the stairs she heard a familiar tune from the music room and Erik's melodic voice filled the room before he finished the last line and Christine surprised him by singing the next part the part that Amnita sings to Don Juan, the part that in that moment she meant every word!

A sly smile creeped on her lips as she remembered the rest of the evening, and she turned to find Erik sleeping soundly to her side. She slid out from under the silken sheets finally as she wrapped a scarlet robe around herself. She reached the window pulling back the curtains to reaveal a lovely day with a lovely sun and sky. She looked closer and found an arched rainbow and remembered her father telling her stories of pots of gold at the end.

"Mon Christine why do you frown so are you not happy?", Erik asked worry evident in his voice. Christine's response was running over to him and kissing him deeply before pulling away breathless and walking out of the room.

ECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Many months had passed since the tragedy at the Paris opera house and every day Erik and Christine's love grew more and more. They were happy and sang every night with one another. Each morning they would take wonderful walks together on their property. It was almost Christmas and Christine had already become giddy with excitement for her favorite holiday.

One morning in particular though Christmas seemed as if it wasn't going to turn out as happy for Erik or Christine...

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik paced with Christine down the cleared path of their land. They each held the reins of two horses which they had been riding earlier. Erik had bought Christine a wonderful horse that she could ride on in the spring but they had decided to take Ceaser and Angel out for a walk this morning. Erik thoughts wandered to how wonderful Christine and his marriage had been yes, there had been disagreements and arguments but never anything to threaten their relationship.

"Hang on!", Christine said before bending over and getting sick falling to her knees in tears.

"Christine!", Erik yelled leaning over her to see what was wrong. Christine just cried more.

Finally she was able to tell him that she had been sick for days now and didn't want him to worry because Christmas was coming up.

"I just wanted you and I to enjoy the holidays and maybe it would go away..", she said making him frown.

" The only things it's going to do is get worse, I will send Sandra with you to see a doctor", Erik answered before lifting her up on her white horse and leading her home to get ready for a sick holiday. "Maybe", he thought, this won't ruin Christine's holiday spirit. That thought rang through his head as he hooked the horses up to the carriage that would take Christine and Sandra to town.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Thanks to all my reviewers I would also like to give a special thanks to **littledaae323** she always seems to make me smile and laugh THANKS!PLEASE review and tell me what ya think. Next chapter is FLUFF!

**P.S. Do I break up Meg and Raoul or keep em' together? It's up to yall I only have 2 answers right now!**


	16. A Shocking Christmas Eve

Well everyone a vote is a vote and you people say...R/M! So they're staying together but just don't read the parts about them if you don't want to! Sorry to everyone who wanted me to break em' up! Anyways...Ch.16 it's short but anyways

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine and Erik sat on the couch by the fire as the cold wind blew outside.They had come so far and Christine had kept her news from the doctor a secret for six days now telling Erik that Dr. Pierre had told her to just get rest. Erik walked slowly over to the piano in the next room beginning to play a melody which Christine's father had sung to her every Christmas eve. Christine walked over to where Erik sat and he began the next line as she sang,

_"En-tre le boeuf et la ne gris._

_Dort dort dort le petit fils; Mille an-ges divins mil-le se-ra-phins._

_Vo-lent a l'en tour de ce grand Dieu d'a mour!"_

Erik summed up the melody and turned to face Christine.

"This is truly the only happy Christmas eve I've ever had", Erik said softly before telling her to stay there as he went to get her present.

When he returned he handed her a small box and then a larger one. She opened the small box first as her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the diamond, ruby, and jade necklace that was shaped like a rose. She looked closely and could see that the cost of something like this could be unbelievable. The fine detail and craftsmanship was amazing. She kissed Erik thanking him for all he had done because, she could not find words to express how much she loved him. Slowly she opened the other box revealing the picture of her father she had hung on her door for so long at the opera house.

"Erik you...how did you?" ,she asked but he silenced her with a small kiss. She then noticed a letter in the box.

"It's from Meg it arrived today", Erik stated before Christine read it.

"Meg and the Vicomte are getting married!", she shouted. Erik then smiled and nodded his agreement.

Christine soon scampered out of the room then to get his present. When she came back she handed it to Erik. He then placed it on the floor before taking the rose necklace from the box.

"I want to see how this looks on you first", he stated before running his fingers over her neck to clasp the diamond chain. Christine shuddered as he touched her making Erik laugh and kiss the spot where the necklace hung. Christine gasped before backing up and giving him a glance toward his present.

Erik slowly walked over and opened his gift revealing the monkey music box that he had had sitting in Christine's room long ago.

"Christine.. thank you I don't know how you managed to get this but thank you!", he said before kissing her making her desire grow.

"Erik wait", she panted, "There's something else...".

"Yes..", Erik asked.

"Well you know how I was sick...", Erik's eyes grew wide before she continued, "What I told you was not the only thing that was wrong.. I mean well I well...we're I mean...UGHHH!", she shouted getting frustrated, "Erik, I'm with child!" she finally blurted out...

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

sooo? THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU WILL BE RECONIZED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

by the way for those of you who can't speak French here are the words to the song Christine sang...

_Angels divine are whispering._

_"sleep ,sleep", murmur seraphim; Gentle creatures share barn_

_and stable bare._

_Safe within their care is our_

_great God of love._

Oh and Erik knew the song because Christine would hum and sing it in her dressing room at the opera populair on Christmas eve when she was young!(just so ya know!)


	17. Very Bad Timing

Hi everyone I am updating now so that no one will kill me for the cliffhanger in the last chapter!L.O.L!N.E.ways here ya go ch.17 a dramatic one indeed!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Previously: "Erik, I'm with child!" ,she finally blurted out!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik stared at Christine the puzzlement on his face as clear as glass.

"Christine, if this is some cruel joke I suggest you tell the truth now and do not continue torturing me..", Erik said waiting for her reply.

"Erik, I...I", she finally broke down in tears she wanted him to be as happy as she was and there was no going back now. Erik eyes widened she was being truthful.

"Mon Christine, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just the fact that I thought you were joking! After all this time I just figured it wasn't possible and yet here you are on Christmas Eve telling me I'm to be a father! I didn't think anyone would ever love me Christine let alone marry me and bear _my_ child!", Erik lifted her chin as he spoke. Christine wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up as Erik's eyes widened for the third time..

"Christine, the child….what if...it...what...if...never mind it's nothing", Erik said he wouldn't worry Christine with the fact that their child could end up with his scars.

"Christine I...this is the most wonderful Christmas present ever…I lo.. ",he was cut short by Christine's lips as she kissed him passionately running her fingers into his hair. Erik pulled her towards him kissing her back making her moan before leaning over her on the couch...BAM!

The front door opened revealing a man gaping at the sight of Erik and Christine. Erik rolled of the couch hitting the floor hard and Christine jumped up in shock.

Erik finally looked at the man before walking over and patting him on the back

"Nadir, my old friend", he said nicely before his voice turned cold, "What makes you think you can barge into someone's house on Christmas Eve?" his smile gave him away at the end and Nadir laughed.

"Apparently this is the Christine Daae you wrote me about, the one you married!", Nadir said glancing at Christine who still looked puzzled. Slowly he walked over kissing her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you", he said and she glanced at Erik for help.

"Christine, this is an old friend of mine Nadir. ",Erik said. Christine's eyes went warm and she smiled, "Any friend of Erik's is a friend of mine it's a pleasure to meet you also", she said addressing Nadir.

"I apologize if I interrupted anything, ",he said making Christine's cheeks turn red, "I was wondering if I could stay with you two for a couple of nights?", Erik nodded his agreement and Christine gave him a welcoming smile. Nadir smiled before Erik asked, "How did you know where we were Daroga?".

"Madame Giry" ,he said and Erik and Christine laughed.

'Nadir, Christine, why don't we all sit down and talk it's been so long, "Erik said.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while they had talked about everything that had happened until Nadir asked, "Are you planning on any children in the future old friend?", Erik and Christine exchanged glances before Erik announced Christine to be with child. Nadir's smile never faded and they talked until Christmas morning.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT ATLEAST IT AINT A CLIFFHANGER! ANYWAYS REVIEW!

**littledaae323:**L.O.L THANKS! You rock! Sorry I left ya hanging there but I caught you before you fell!

**tink20: **Thanks glad ya like it oh and thanks for helping me decide your vote helped!

**trisana: **Thanks I'm keeping them together even if I do hate Raoul!

**erikphan24601: **You'll have to wait and see what the names gonna be but I bet your guess is what it is! Anyways THANKS!

**Kristine: **Thanks, me too! Well I'm glad you found my story you can be another happy reader I aim to please!

**intoxicated by erik's music: **COOL!THANK YA!

**Invader vega: **thanks...i think and hope!

**Littledaae323: **You still rock!

**vixen519:**Thanks your vote helped alot!

**mrsphantom1029:**Thanks oh and I corrected the problem now it's always a C at the end instead of E!

**Erika: **awesome! thanks a bunch!

**Charlotte: **WOW! thank you!

**deferretgirl: **L.O.L cute name!(THANKS)!

**phantomfanatic: **Keep reading and you'll find out thanks!

**intoxicated by erik's music: **Awww THANKS!WOW!

**erikfanatic: **THANKS AGAIN!

**thanks to all of you ,keep reviewing! **


	18. Over and Over

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT!SORRY!**hi everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for my carelessness and confusion in Ch.1-I think Ch. 9.Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while but anyways here ya go! By the way what do yall think the baby's name should be (boy or girl name) when it arrives?

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Christine softly hummed as she watched Erik sleep. They had stayed up all night talking with Nadir. She and Erik had fallen asleep on the couch while Nadir remained in the chair he had been in. Christine shyly traced the outline of Erik's jaw realizing that he had slept in his mask. Erik's eyes slowly opened at this gesture and he smiled when his eyes set on Christine.

"Good Morning", he said kissing her forehead. Christine looked over at Nadir and then back at Erik before giving him a kiss on his lips.

Erik gently picked Christine up and carried her to their room before giving her a "proper" good morning!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

_6 weeks later..._

Erik grunted as Christine called on him again. Nadir had left 3 weeks earlier and it was late at night. He had laid her in bed as she slept. Apparently that didn't last long before she was asking him to do something else. Erik didn't mind doing things for Christine but, every time he would get what she asked for she would decide she didn't need it anymore.

Erik finally got up to her room as he laid her tray of strawberries on the bedside table. Christine smiled and ate the fruit before lying down and resting before drifting off to sleep.

Erik on the other hand sat on the divan reading a book before falling asleep himself. He could only hope that these commands and moodiness in Christine would not last forever. Everyday, though, his fears grew that their child would end up with his face.

ECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry it's short but anyways there ya go. please review and help me decide on a name! thanks! I know it's short and yall are going to kill me but I really have to get off! Thanks for reviews I'll update soon!


	19. What do you want Christine?

hi again everyone this is a bit longer of a chapter I feel bad for the other one being so short so I decided to update now! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

ECECEECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECEC

"Christine can I come in? You have a letter from Meg," ,Erik said knocking on Christine's door remembering the last time when he had just walked in and she had thrown a shoe at him yelling the whole time. He chuckled lightly as he remembered her asking for his forgiveness after she realized what she had done.

Erik didn't get an answer so he slowly opened the door finding Christine crying on the bed.

"Christine", Erik said dropping the letter and running to her side," on ange, what's wrong", He asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Erik held her for a minute hating to see her in so much pain.

"What if I'm not a good mother, what if I'm too young", she finally spoke choking on her words," What if I don't know what to do? I've never been a mother never have I had to take care of any living thing that was so fragile so...soo...small..I",she began crying again and tears burned Erik's eyes.

"Christine this baby will be fortunate to have you, I know you can be the best mother, You're caring and kind, sweet and shy, this child could not ask for anyone better", Erik said before retrieving the letter Meg had sent.

Christine smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he left the room to let her read to herself.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEECECECECECECECECECECECEC

It had weeks since Christine thought she wouldn't be a good mother and now every time Erik saw her she had a hand placed over her stomach. She had gotten only a little bigger and nothing was noticeable yet but, both of them knew it was there.

"Erik!", Christine called making Erik run up the stairs again._ why did I put us on the top floor,_ He thought.

"What is it Christine?", he asked. He was getting use to these moody commands and knew that that was the only reason she called on him.

"Erik, I miss you, I want you to stay beside me for a while", Christine said. Erik walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed it was very early in the morning but he didn't care. Christine during the day could get what she wanted but, at night and in the mornings she always wanted something and he refused to let her get it her self not wanting her to get get up too much. Christine would always roll her eyes thinking he was too protective.

Erik remembered himself saying this and laughed because he had just been complaining. He was not over protective he just didn't want her coming down the steps alone. He remembered hearing of a lady miscarrying her baby because she slipped down some stairs.

"Erik, will you sin g for me?", Christine asked. He nodded and began to sing All I ask of you making her smile. Christine heart pounded and she remembered just how much less she had seen of Erik lately. When the song finished she smiled and laid her head on his chest. Leaning down he kissed her head before she leaned up and found his lips. Their tender moment became passionate before Erik backed away.

"Erik, do you love me", Christine asked and Erik nodded." Well you came up here wondering what I wanted.", she stated and he nodded again.

"Yes Christine, what do you want?" Erik asked before Christine leaned in whispering in his ear, "You", making him shudder but kiss her again this time not breaking it before they had passed the point of no return.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Okay well, please review soon! **By THE WAY HELP ME THINK OF A BOY OR GIRL NAME FOR THEIR BABY!I WANT AS MANY OPTIONS AS POSSIBLE!**


	20. A Welcoming Visit

sorry I haven't updated lately but anyways thanks for all the name you helped alot!I've figured one out and I think it will fit perfectly!Ch.20!I never thought I would get this far.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

_My dearest Meg and Madame Giry,_

_I miss you both dearly and pray that everything is well. I am pleased to say that me and Erik are doing well and are living a wonderful life. Yes, our life isn't perfect but it is all I could ever ask for. I would like to see you and Erik has given me the money to let you rent a carriage to come visit, I have a surprise for both. I will hopefully see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Christine_

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik opened the door at the knock to find Madame Giry and Meg's beaming faces.

"Erik, what a lovely place", Meg said dazed looking around. "May I go get Christine?", Meg asked. Before she could get an answer Christine ran to Meg and tried to hug her before seeing Meg's face. Erik laughed and Christine smiled at Meg and Madame Giry's expression.

"Oh Christine!", Meg exclaimed.

(A.N. Christine is 81/2 months pregnant and it is VERY noticeable)

They all sat down and began talking after a tour of the house and Christine explained that she was hoping that they would both stay for the remaining time until she went into labor with the baby. She had always hoped that Madame Giry could be there to help her through her labor and now she would have that wish.

ECECECECECECECECECECECCECECCECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

_**Very short I know SORRY!**_

_**I would like to give a special thanks to those of you that gave me name ideas.PLZ REVIEW!**_

_SORRY!I really am! But, I couldn't put the best part in yet!_


	21. New Life and an End to our Story

hi again! can't believe how long it's been since I last updated WOW!N.E.ways this is my last chapter and then I 'm starting a new EC story so...be on the lookout 4 it when you get a chance! N.E.ways...Here ya go Finally...

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Erik rolled over after feeling something kick him on the leg to find Christine tossing and grunting in her sleep. Slowly he leaned over and touched her face and whispering to her hoping that it would calm her dreams. His plan backfired though and she woke up grasping he shirt and shaking with sobs. Rubbing his eyes he lifted her into his lap and sang to her as she slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I was dreaming and.. You must think me a fool acting so childish..", Christine said after her sobs had left along with her fear. Erik just chuckled and shook his head putting his hand affectionately on Christine's very large stomach. Christine's eyes glowed with love as she thought of how they would have a family soon. She could just imagine Erik singing her child to sleep or tucking him/her into bed. She smiled at the thought and put her hand over Erik's. Life couldn't be any better.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"Ugghhh", Christine grunted as she rolled over to bright sunlight in the room. Looking around she noticed that Erik had laid a rose with a note on the side of the bed.

_Christine,_

_Madame Giry and Meg have gone to look around and If you need me I will be outside. Meg and Madame Giry should be back shortly._

_Love always,_

_Erik_

Christine refolded the letter and got out of bed deciding to go pay her husband a visit.

When she finally reached where Erik was she found him planting white roses in a small patch in the garden. Carefully she reached out her hand and touched his shoulder making him jump just a little. Leaning over she kissed his cheek before he turned and kissed her lips.

Christine suddenly jerked away leaving Erik puzzled.

"Aghhh", Christine panted grabbing Erik's hand and slowly falling to her knees. "Ughhh",She yelled putting her other hand on her stomach. "Erik I think...You might want to Aghhh! Tell Sandra to fetch the docaggh!",Christine yelled before finaly relaxing letting go of her death grip on Erik's hand. Erik had seen and read enough to know that she was about to go into labor and that they needed to probably hurry.

"Sandra fetch the doctor Quik!",He yelled before helping Christine upstairs.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"We got here as fast as we could is Christine okay?", Meg asked before noticing the doctor sprinting up the stairs with towels. Erik's face was almost white and he told Madame Giry to go on in and he would stay with Meg. Erik was not allowed to go in and he doubted Meg would be allowed either so he told her before pacing off to the next room and slamming his fist on the piano keys trying to drown out Christine's screams of pain.

"I hate him! He did this to me!", she yelled and his eyes filled with tears before he remembered that women say crazy thing during child birth. "Do you hear me Erik I hate you!", she screamed crying out in pain.

He could bear it no longer and slammed the door banging the piano keys once more doing anything to drown out the voice in his head telling him that the child could be that of the devil's just as he was and could earn a life of hatred. Screams and noise that was all there were screams.

No wait. He looked up…. Silence there was no more screaming no more noise. Suddenly the quiet was shattered by a cry a cry of a baby! Erik ran out of the room and up the stairs as quickly as he could to find the doctor leaving the room.

"She will be fine. You may go in now", the doctor told him before walking down the stairs.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Slowly Erik walked into the light of the room and saw Christine. Her face was so sweaty that she looked like she had fallen in a lake and her hair clung to her body but her face was what drew his attention. She had the happiest face he had ever seen.

"Meg and Madame Giry just left the room"she explained before adding," Erik come here! You look scared to death!".

Cautiously he walked toward the bed and she handed him the bundle in her arms. Looking down he saw the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. All of his worries were thrown to the wind and he smiled at his angel of a daughter. He smiled wider as she opened her eyes and he saw the most sapphire blue he had ever seen. Tears ran down his face when he finally noticed her beautiful curly black hair.

"Erik we must think of a name", Christine observed and he smiled. "I think I have the perfect one...Rhoswen. Christine nodded and slowly their new baby girl fell to sleep as they sat on the bed looking out the window at the magnificent arched rainbow that glistened in the sun. This was definitely a promise of a new and glorious life.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Well sadly that's it I'm thinking of a sequel but first I'm writing another story. Anyways thank you all who reviewed and keep watching for more stories and updates. I love you all!

Your forever obedient servant,

Stormyrainedoncowgirl!

Also review for this chapter please!I will always check for reviews no matter how old this story gets!


	22. author note and thanks

AN:I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviewers and say how much fun it was to do this.Be on the look out for my sequel and if you're new to reading this story please review!

All of my love,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


End file.
